


[podfic] 花外流莺

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: EXID (Band), Miss A, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: Not every story is a romance, and not every romance ends in tragedy.
Relationships: Ahn Heeyeon | Hani/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Wang Fei Fei | Fei
Kudos: 2
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[podfic] 花外流莺

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [花外流莺](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906914) by [poundingsound (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/poundingsound). 



> I created this for [Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html). Please be sure to check out the entire anthology!
> 
> Thanks so much to the organizers and everyone who participated in this event, as well as a family member who recorded the Chinese title for me.

#### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:26 
  * **File type:** MP3 (8.87 MB)



#### Hosting




  


  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/hua-wailiu-ying-written-and-read-by-bluedreaming)
  * Paraka Productions [here](https://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/CCPAI/%5bK-pop%5d%20hua%20wailiu%20ying.mp3)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** _花外流莺_
  * **Author:** bluedreaming 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
  * **Photo:** [yellow petaled flower photo](https://unsplash.com/photos/W9gRVwQjH2Q) by [Damon Lam](Damon%20Lam) (Unsplash) 



**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read the text, please note that the work skin I used does justify the text. To avoid this, you might like to use AceofTiger's easy [site skin workaround](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/post/627436476084387840).
> 
> The sound used as a section mark is from Freesound ([Bell at Daitokuji temple, Kyoto](https://freesound.org/people/kaonaya/sounds/131348/)) by kaonaya.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
